The Spirit Catches You and You Fall Down
by DoubleEdgeSword72
Summary: When Doc falls mysteriously ill before the Piston Cup Finals, Raine must take his place...and find a cure to save him. But she grows suspicious of how he got sick in the first place. Was it just bad timing? Or is someone else behind the situation...? edit


Show Me What Ya Got (revised and edited version)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the story's plot, the characters (except for Raine) and the other characters! They belong to Pixar animation studios.

This is a revised version of Winds Of Change's story, I'm only editing it and do not take the credit.

Show Me What Ya Got

"This sucks! This just completely blows! What on earth am I going to do now?"

"Well, you're gonna have to find a new crew chief, that's for sure. So stop your whining and decide what you're going to do because he can't possibly be there. And don't you even _think _of unconvincing him to stay here! 'Cause you'll have more than just your own name rainin' down upon you, Lightning!"

Lightning McQueen flinched and lowered on his wheels, "… Alright Raine… I'll think of something."

"We'll see that you do." Raine warned curtly then turned around and drove back into the clinic, shutting the door behind her.

He sighed, releasing the tension. Raine was a great person, but she was sometimes… dangerously frightening. The way she put things so bluntly and seriously, she could make even a monster truck cipher himself. Lightning had only known one other person who was like that. He shivered; he didn't want to think about that person right now.

Sighing once more, he sunk even lower on his tires. With this new problem, he would have to find another crew chief –and fast. He backed away from the clinic and drove away.

Meanwhile, Raine sunk low on her tires as she watched over the sick Hudson with worry. His breathing was labored, and he had a high fever. Raine gently nuzzled his side, knowing what kind of pain he was going through.

But what was wrong with him? What was he experiencing? His symptoms were no different than that of a common flu. But no… it was worse; it had to be. He had been sick for longer than a flu had ever lasted.

Why couldn't she find out what was wrong?

Doc opened his eyes and smiled weakly, "Raine, sweetie…" He paused as another sickening wave of nausea went through his fuel tank. "Please… don't worry about me…I'll be fine."

The black mustang nudged a sick pan in front of him, just in case. Her amber eyes glittered with tears, but she held them back. She didn't want to upset him. Doc… you're my best friend… of course I have to worry about you." She kissed him on the fender lightly as she draped a blanket over him, "I love you…" Doc sighed weakly and drifted off, as Raine settled down next to him and closed her eyes.

As she sat there, she thought back on that one moment… when she knew something wasn't quite right.

They all couldn't believe it, Lightning's race had cut it so very close, but somehow he had won. The small Radiator Springs "Pit Stop" crew (as Guido liked to call it), cheered as the bright red racecar came over looking triumphant.

Even Raine herself was celebrating. She had been allowed to come after a lot of convincing to Doc to see this race. She became the Crew Chief's second in command, and she loved it. As she shouted with happiness, she turned to the old Hudson Hornet, and her face fell.

Sure he was smiling, but something just wasn't right. She couldn't help but notice that his fuel tank was making strange gurgling sounds… She also noticed that he was wincing occasionally. She put a tire on his left fender, before recoiling from the abnormal heat it produced.

"Hey Doc…are you alright?"

Doc gave an unusually weak smile. "I'm fine Raindrop… just…must've drank my oil too fast…"

Raine narrowed her eyes in concern. She had a feeling in the back of her hood that told her that something _was_ wrong. She immediately became worried.

"Doc, you don't look so good. We better get you—"

He got a very pained look in his eyes. He didn't seem to be able to see or hear the young mustang.

"…Doc? Doc!"

By now, the rest of the crew and members of the Rust-eze crew had come to see what was going on. Raine nudged the cobalt Hudson, but he didn't respond.

"We have to get him back! He's not going to make it!"

Raine opened her eyes again and turned her gaze towards the old car. He was sleeping quite peacefully at her side. Once in awhile he'd wince, but other than that… he looked okay.

She sighed and looked over to the table where she had been studying up on his symptoms. She had several alibis… but none of them were quite right. She didn't get it. What could it possibly be? Why did the symptoms come up so sudden?

She traced her thoughts back again. Doc hadn't been quite normal that day ever since he drank that fuel over at Flo's café. Could it be that it was poisoned? No… Flo wouldn't do something like that; she served her fuel and made it especially herself! But then… what could it be?

She sighed in defeat… she'd have to try asking tomorrow.

Morning came fast; Raine awoke to discover Doc still asleep. His sick pan was empty, so that had to be a good sign. But still… she could never be too sure. She nudged him softly; as much as she didn't want to, she had to wake him up.

"Doc… I'm sorry Doc, but you have to wake up."

Doc mumbled slightly in his sleep before opening his eyes. He yawned softly as he looked to Raine and smiled, "Morning sweetie."

Raine smiled, at least he was in good spirits, "Good morning Doc. You ready for your check-up?"

He stretched his axles and then smiled sleepily, "You bet."

She checked everything; the symptoms were still the same… though he had lost the damper on his attitude, and he was a lot happier and much more lively today. That was a very good sign… at least Raine hoped so.

"Well, it all looks ok, but you're still sick. You won't be going to any Piston Cup Finals that's for sure."

Doc sighed, "I know…"

Raine smiled sadly, " I'm sorry Doc, but you've got to be getting some rest."

He sighed again, "I know… that's why I've made other arrangements."

Raine turned, "Pardon?"

"Lightning already has a crew chief for the Finals."

"Really? Who?"

The old Hudson grinned, "Why Raindrop, that's you."

If there was a record for how far a mouth can open, Raine had just broken it. She stared in complete shock at Doc like he was the craziest car in the world. She thought he probably was in his current state.

"What? I… but…"

"Lightning needs a crew chief, I need some rest, and you need to get out to more races."

"But I—"

"My plan is perfect Raine, don't go ruining the self-esteem of this old car now."

Raine was speechless; she just stood there in shock at the cobalt Hudson. Shaking her hood to regain her thoughts once more, she sighed in defeat and looked to Doc.

"'Guess there's no changing your mind…"

"Raindrop, if this mind could change, I'd be at the race already."

Raine nodded slowly, "So… I guess I have no choice, huh?"

"Not really."

Raine smiled and realized just how easily Doc could convince her. Hell, if he even asked her to drive off a cliff, she'd probably do it… rhetorically speaking that is.

She gave her friend a 'damn you' look before driving toward the desk to write down the test results.

Doc felt a sharp pain go through his tank and moaned.

"Last time I order fuel from somewhere I've never been."

Raine stopped her writing and turned to him, "Excuse me, but did you just say _order_?"

Doc nodded and groaned again.

"I ordered some tanks of fuel from Flo, well, not from her personally, but she had them ordered for me."

"… Go on."

"I had one on that day of the race. Haven't felt so sick in my life. Must've been some bad fuel or something."

"How many cases did you order?"

He shrugged, " A couple of cases, but I think I might've sent it back to Flo; it was terrible."

Raine stared at him… Could it be? Someone must've poisoned the fuel before he got it. She was sure of it; there couldn't be any other reason for this.

"Doc, do you by chance know if Flo put that brand of fuel on her market?"

"No, she refuses to sell bad fuel, why?"

"…Think she still has it?"

Doc shrugged again, "Maybe…I'm not sure—" He stopped when another wave of nausea overtook him. After that he passed out.

Raine sighed; she'd probably have to clean up and get a full wax before she thought of going anywhere. She looked at one of the result charts and discovered something that was quite disturbing. Her eyes widened and she quickly phoned McQueen.

Lightning dashed into the clinic, almost running into some of the equipment and knocking over some medical books along the way.

"Raine! You called! What's wrong?" The black mustang was in the clinic's pathology lab, typing away at a nearby computer.

"You won't believe what I just found in the tank fluid analysis…"

Lightning rolled over next to the younger car, peering over at the results.

"There are traces of Copper Sulfate in this fluid sample I just took from Doc's fuel tank this morning… at first I thought he was suffering from the flu or some other virus until I remembered that this substance will show the same symptoms at a certain level… I also took a few x-rays; Doc's tank is severely inflamed."

She looked Lightning straight in the eyes, "Lightning, did Flo throw away those cans of fuel that Doc ordered? I need to run a couple of tests on them."

Lightning was confused now.

"Wait. So are you saying that someone set this up?"

"I…don't know. It _is_ a little suspicious that Doc became ill _before_ the Piston Cup Finals… But who would want to do something so horrible to him anyway? Anyways, I know that I can solve the problem before it gets worse; I need to focus on that right now…

The day of the Finals came. And Raine, true to her word, sat atop the Crew Chief's pedestal. There was only a half hour left until the race started, but the racers were restless anyway.

Raine quietly watched as Lightning paced back and forth. There wasn't much she could do; then again she'd be nervous too if she had a crew chief with no experience to guide her… She sighed and backed off the pedestal.

"Lightnin' I'm getting a drink, and for Chrysler's sake stop worryin' You'll burn tire marks on the ground if you keep pacing like that! Trust me, you'll do fine."

Lightning smiled, "Thanks Raine."

Raine wandered off to the small gasoline tanks in the pit area. She lifted a nozzle and began to drink quietly. Nearby, she heard Chick Hicks and his pit crew laughing amongst each other. Without meaning to, she listened in on the conversation.

"Man Chick, that was some dirty work ya did there. It must've been hard to pull it off with the 'ol Doc."

Raine froze; she was paying full attention now…

"Do ya think it worked? I mean, McQueen _did_ find another crew chief."

Chick laughed, "You mean that mustang? Nah, she won't be a problem; it's not like she's professional anyway, and she won't be much help to that loser of a racecar McQueen."

Raine glared; she immediately wanted to chuck the nozzle at his head… but he was right, and it wasn't likely that she could help Lightning relax."

"Anyway; the fact is that I managed to fool that show car who works at the café in that dust bowl of a town that I had top notch fuel. It's not like she or the old geezer could see that it had no professional label on it. And who would suspect a poisoning from a show car? Nobody. And with Doc in bed, and people thinking it's just a lame 'ol flu that'll pass, I can win the race and Doc will be down for the count… his checkered flag has waved it's last wave; Race is in the bag boys!"

They laughed and returned to their pit, leaving Raine.

A very pissed Raine.

She felt her engine roar with the white hot fury that boiled inside her. How could Chick do something so…horrible? He could mess with her, but when it came to the threat of Doc's life, she had no mercy. "Damn! The bastards!" In a huff, she drove over to Lightning to offer some words of encouragement.

"Kid, wanna make Doc proud? Hell, do ya wanna make me proud?"

Lightning looked at her perplexed, "Uh, yeah, of course I do."

Raine growled, "Then win this race and kick that son of a bitch's bumper out of his egotistical freak show for good, or Doc doesn't have a chance…do it for Doc, Lightning… do it for Doc."

Raine had never screamed so loud in her life, but she screamed. Lightning McQueen had won, and that was one other thing that she and everyone else was ready to use to wipe off Chick's smug little grin.

There was no doubt about it, things seemed to be looking up, and Raine couldn't wait to tell Doc the good news… if only he could've heard her.

When she returned, the very thought of telling him would've been the last thing on her mind…

Raine slowly pushed open one of the clinic doors, being careful to not wake her patient up if he was resting. But what she saw immediately frightened her. It seemed that Doc had taken a turn for the worse; his vitals were unstable, and his fever was high enough to cause him to black out. Whimpering softly, the young mustang buried her face into his side, ignoring the heat from his fender and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Doc! Please wake up! I know you can fight this! Chrysler, why did I even go to the damn race? I shouldn't have left you here! Damn it…it's all my fault…" She sadly nuzzled him, hoping that by some miracle he would wake up.

Doc seemed to moan slightly before muttering, "Raine, sweetie…I…wouldn't have forgiven…you if you hadn't gone."

Raine tried to smile… unsuccessfully; he was still in good spirits and he managed a small grin. But she couldn't get past the reality that her dearest friend was slowly wasting away.

"So…how'd the…rookie do anyway?"

"…He won for you Doc…but…you need to get better." She continued to sob into his side. Even though she knew that the clinic had a few antidotes lying around in the storage area, it would still take several days to a week to come into effect. Would that be enough time?"

Doc groaned in pain, "Raine…I think…there's some medicine around here. It's in…one of the cabinets…please hurry."

Raine quickly dashed to the medicine cabinets, selecting one of the very few antidotes from it. Praying that it would work, she helped the older car drink it with difficulty, since he passed out again. Now all she could do was wait…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few days, it was nothing but a nightmare to both Raine and Doc. The critically ill Hudson couldn't keep anything down, since the inflammation of his fuel tank was too much for him to handle. His breathing was still labored, and his heart rate was dangerously low. Raine had hooked him up to an EKG to monitor his vitals closely, and had also attached an IV to his tank to maintain his nutrition, since he couldn't take anything by mouth without having his body reject it.

Raine had never had to do something so extreme in her life. She watched sadly as Doc struggled to fight through this horrendous nightmare. She never left his side, fearing that his condition would worsen if she so much as peeked outside the clinic doors.

The residents of Radiator Springs had taken the news pretty hard; they constantly prayed and hoped that the older car would pull through. Business in all of their stores had come to a screeching halt. It was almost like the very river of time itself had frozen. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours… All everyone could do was wait and hope.

Raine had even tried to get a doctor from the city in, hoping they'd have a faster cure… but they didn't. It seemed like the whole world was against Doc's life, and only a handful stood against it.

At the moment, Raine was buzzing around the clinic, working to watch all of Doc's vital signs. He seemed a little better, but he still got nauseated and he sometimes ended up heaving into the sick pan. She tried her best to comfort him, speaking softly to him and even sometimes singing softly to him to calm him down. She was still very worried and she wasn't sure what she was going to do if she couldn't save him.

'Stop that Raine' She thought as she shook her head. If she kept thinking such morbid thoughts, she probably wouldn't be able to save him. After awhile, she settled down on her tires, watching Doc closely for any signs of improvement. Shortly after, the clinic doors burst open.

"Lightning! What the hell!"

"Raine… I think you better come out and see who's coming into town."

She glanced at the cobalt Hudson, "But… I can't leave Doc."

"I'll be fine…sweetie…just…don't do anything you'd regret."

Raine glanced down, "Alright…"

Once outside, Raine saw what had upset Lightning in the first place; Chick was coming down the road with a gang of newbie racers. They were laughing as if they had done something brilliant. Raine growled lowly. She wanted to wreck that piece of scrap metal so bad that he would never race again… but Doc's words echoed in her mind.

"_Don't do anything you'd regret._"

She'd have to play it cool.

Chick drove up to her, "Morning, Raine was it? Nice day isn't it?"

"Sure is." Raine said, a fake smile on her face.

"Yes… fine day for any sort of activity, weddings…funerals."

Raine raised an eyelid, "Funerals eh? Think you'd might be mournin' if it were a funeral."

Chick grinned, "Depends on the funeral kid."

Raine's eyes flickered with venomous sarcasm, "Well, I oughta let Doc know you're here, he'll be glad to know."

"Really now? Are you his spokes girl or something? Why doesn't he come out and meet me himself, or are the old geezer's tires gettin' shaky?"

The group laughed at Chick's joke, but Raine didn't think it was funny. If you needed a lame joke, Chick was the one to see.

"Actually no. He's in the clinic, recovering from a…problem of sorts."

"Problems, ya don't say?" Chick said; his grin widened.

"Yes…luckily I had an _antidote_." She emphasized the word for effect, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about a poison called _Copper Sulfate_, would you?"

Raine may have made a good game, but Chick was a smooth player.

"Nope, no clue. I'm a racecar, does it look like I study poisons?"

"It's a poison that causes severe abdominal pain, nausea, vomiting, and fever."

"Well that's a shame."

"Yes it is. Poor Doc drank some bad fuel he ordered from somewhere, gained it just shortly before we began the race a few weeks ago."

"Really now? I'm guessing it tasted terrible."

"In fact it did."

"Hmm…must not have taken very much to make him sick, 'cause something that tastes that terrible would make me give it up right away."

Right you are Chick, Copper Sulfate doesn't take much. I must say, you're very educated for one who doesn't know anything about it."

A flicker of fear flashed through Chick's expression, but it was hardly noticeable, even for Raine before he regained his place.

"Don't forget kid, I'm a good guesser, and besides, my answers are clearly obvious; few cars in their right mind would actually keep drinking something that tasted so disgusting, and in regards to that, a car would throw it away afterward. I just assumed Doc had done just that, so it must've taken a small amount of poison to put him in bed."

Raine had to admit, Chick was a quick thinker (even if he didn't think so well), and he knew how to wind his way out of certain situations. Maybe this was how he got out of trouble when he nearly killed the King. Chick had gotten away with nothing so much as a warning and nearly the entire world hating him, he had no punishment though.

But Raine was quick too, and on top of that, she had smarts, unlike Chick here.

"Very good point, and well made. You know, I can hardly believe I thought you did it too. How awfully terrible of me." She said it with fake sincerity, but she played it like it was real.

This of course, caught Chick off guard. He paused for a moment.

"Really, whatever made you think that? Doc's a fine racer, some great inspiration for cars when they were a beginner like I was…I have nothing against him."

"Well that's good. I feel awful for thinking that; it was not my place. I hope you forgive me. I wouldn't want this to turn into a lawsuit or anything, because if I were nailed by your lawyer and arrested, I wouldn't be able to fix the wonderful Doc Hudson you admire so much."

Raine's sincerity and smile looked genuine. In fact, if she wasn't a doctor, she could be an actress. But she was playing the part…there was no genuine sincerity in her words.

Chick awkwardly replied, "R-right. We wouldn't want that. It would be terrible."

But in fact, that wasn't true; when Chick found out that Doc was getting better, a lawsuit was exactly what was on his mind. He was coming here to slowly gain evidence that Raine was against him, maybe even spying on him. He had hidden evidence so craftily, that he could have her arrested and tried for harassment and incorrect judgment. It would have been all too easy, and then there would be no one to take care of Doc.

'_Inspiration my axle_!'

"Anyway, I'm glad you forgive me. I'll let Doc know you stopped by. In the meantime, maybe you could go get a drink at Flo's or a nice rest at the Cozy Cone." Raine gave him a sly smile, "Have a nice day."

Chick smiled awkwardly, "Yes…it's been a pleasure." He then turned away and disappeared with the rest of his gang.

Lightning stood in awe; Again he had known one person who could tell another off so calmly and collected…yet so strangely violent and creepy. He glanced at Raine, his mouth still hung open.

"Wow Raine! That was brilliant! Where'd you learn to use your words like that?"

Raine shrugged, "The voices in my head." She grinned before turning back to the clinic.

Over the next few days, Doc's condition was rocketing up the health counter. He was getting better by the hour. He was happier and could move a little more, and was finally able to hold a lot more down. Things were finally looking up, and everything was going so well.

Raine quietly sat in the clinic, running a few tests on the old Hudson.

"Well Doc, you pump pressure's returned to normal since we removed the IV yesterday."

She was smiling like a little kid on Christmas morning, and she might as well have been. She turned to Doc who looked tired but equally happy. Nuzzling him, she removed the thermometer from his mouth; his temperature was still a little high, but much better than the days before.

"Raine?"

"Yes Doc?"

"I'm craving some fuel from Flo's …as long as it's from her alone, can you—"

Raine smiled warmly, "Yeah, why not. Just try to keep this down, okay?"

He chuckled quietly.

Raine rolled out of the clinic, only to see Chick slinking around. She sighed and continued to Flo's, having Lightning stay and watch Doc. Chick had done this for the last few days, looking for any sign that Raine was suspecting him so he could get her; and Raine knew it. She knew he wanted a lawsuit now that Doc was regaining his health, but of course… she couldn't let him have it.

"Hey there, Flo."

"Well good mornin' Raine! How's 'ol Doc doing?"

Raine grinned, "Well, he's wanting some of your famous fuel. After awhile the ones at the clinic just can't suffice your taste, ya know?"

Flo chuckled, "That's our Doc. Hang on, I'll bring you out some."

Raine nodded. She settled by one of the gas pumps and sighed, exhausted. Things were definitely looking up.

"Yep, that's the stuff this old tank remembers." Doc sighed, smiling as he finished off the fuel that Raine had brought for him.

"Nothing in it this time?"

"Nope, that's definitely Flo's work."

Raine smiled. It nearly brought her to tears to see him this happy after the weeks of hell he went through. She went up to him and nuzzled him gently; Doc smiled and nuzzled her back.

"Thanks Raindrop. If it wasn't for you, I'd be a goner."

Raine smiled, "What would you do without me?"

"Be a goner."

Raine laughed and kissed his fender softly, "I'll be taking your pump pressure one more time today."

He nodded and sunk on his tires, relaxing in his spot in the clinic.

"Do your worst. You can't take down 'ol Doc so easily."

And he was right. Doc was happy and bright in only a few more days. He was out, moving around and working his wheels again. He hadn't used them in so long, that it took him awhile to get used to driving again.

"Careful Doc, you might have to go through drivers ed again." Lightning joked.

"Not as bad as you will if ya keep missing that turn on the dirt track, Hot Rod." Doc said, giving him a grin.

"Hey, I know that trick now."

"You're still a rookie."

Raine laughed. Doc was definitely back; he'd have to work hard to get himself used to normal life again, but he was back, attitude and all.

Raine couldn't help but at that moment thank God. It had been awhile since she had done that, but now she would thank him every time she saw Doc smile.

"Hey you!"

Raine turned to see Chick Hicks and his posse coming over, "I have a name, ya know?"

"Right…listen, I—don't know what ya did but…great job."

It looked like it pained him just to say it.

Raine shot him a glare, "Chick, don't fake it anymore. Lawsuit all the hell you want, but Doc's back and you won't get him again. So don't pull any more of that, or in the name of Chrysler, I'll lawsuit your ass from heaven to hell…and trust me, it's a long way down."

Chick was taken aback, but he glared, "Alright, forget your Doc. But this isn't over, I have a new target now." He turned on his wheel and drove off, followed closely by the others.

Raine snorted angrily, "Bastard…"

"You didn't have to do that."

She turned to see Doc giving her a 'you should know better' look.

Doc, how much—"

"I heard it all."

"…Well you're wrong. I did have to do that. We got in each other's way, so I had to push him out of mine so I could keep on driving."

Doc smiled, "Alright kid, how about you _keep on driving_ up to Wheel Well with me, my tires could use a workout."

"Yeah…I guess." She scuffed the dirt with a tire.

"Something on your mind, sweetie?"

She sighed sadly. The fact that his condition worsened because she attended the Finals still haunted her. She still felt so responsible for what happened.

"I… shouldn't have gone to the Finals…I should've stayed with you. It's all my fault. I'm a terrible doctor…"

Doc stood in shock. He never saw Raine beat herself up like that before, but he didn't know that she did it all the time before she met him. She was never the one to give herself credit.

He gave her a comforting nudge, "Hey… don't you _dare_ get yourself down like that. If it should be anyone's fault for what happened, it should've been mine. Not yours."

Raine shook her head, "No…This is probably gonna be my biggest regret. I almost lost you." She let a stray tear fall, "….I'm so sorry."

Doc nuzzled her gently, "Raine…there will be times where you'll have regrets in life. But…you cannot hold onto those regrets forever. The best you can do, is to put it behind you. We cannot turn back the river of time, but we can improve our mistakes in the future." He turned his gaze to the sky as a lone eagle soared over them.

Raine looked up as well, feeling her spirit being lifted from the majestic sight. She glanced over to the old Hudson, and noticed that his wise blue eyes sparkled with the inner wisdom that he had. She knew he was right.

"You're right…I need to stop dwelling through the past." She leaned against him, "…Thank you."

Doc kissed her fender softly, "Anytime sweetie…just remember; You'll always be my little Raindrop…no matter what happens."

He then drove ahead of her, "C'mon, how about a race up to Wheel Well?"

Raine smiled warmly, "….You bet."

The End…for now.


End file.
